


Connecting the Dots

by HelenBlossom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Might be multichaptered, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was first.Anna Harolds was second.Somewhere down the line was Alexander Harrington, 24 years old in the year 2017.~Reincarnation/Teacher AU





	1. Chapter 1

First was Alexander Hamilton, secretary of treasury, politician, founding father of America.  
First was Thomas Jefferson, secretary of state, politician, founding father and third president of America. 

Both were rivals.

Then, it had been Anna Harolds and Teresa Jones. Opposite sides of the Women's Suffrage that always seemed to have the misfortune of running into one another. 

Both died before the ratification of the Nineteenth Amendment.

In short, in every lifetime, these two souls seemed to always meet. And always had a rivalry.

This lifetime was no difference.

Enter 24 year old Alexander Harrington.

-

Alexander sighed, drumming his fingers on the coffee shop table as he scrolled through his lesson plan. A half filled cup of lukewarm coffee was by his hand. 

Alex didn't regret going into teaching, but he did hate the teacher he shared his classes with. Thomas Jeffries was insufferable, in his opinion.

Of course, being the outspoken person he was, Alexander tried to talk to the principal of the school, George Walkington. He tried to get another teacher to co-teach with.

He failed, but it was the effort that counted.

Alexander, despite being a fairly young teacher, taught two subjects. He supposed it made his life more bearable, as he didn't have to see Jeffries as often as if he only taught one. He happily taught a US History class and less happily taught Speech and Debate (with the one and only Thomas Jeffries, of course.)

He was making the last few tweaks to his lesson plan when a woman holding a cup of hot chocolate sat in the chair opposite him. Looking up, he was greeted with none other than Eliza Schulze. 

He and Eliza were good friends. She was a kind soul, and ran the preschool near his school, along with her sisters Peggy and Angelica. 

"Hello, Eliza."  
Alexander greeted, finishing his work and closing his laptop.  
"How have you been?"

"Wonderful, thank you."  
Eliza hummed, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Are you alright? You look tired, even for you."

"I'm fine, really."  
He replied, downing the rest of his coffee.  
"I'm just fed up with Jeffries, what else is new?"

"Nothing, I suppose."  
She laughed lightly, a smile brightening her face.  
"Could you not try to get along? If not for your own sake, then for your students? I doubt that they enjoy watching the two of you squabble."

"Actually, I think they like seeing as scream at each other."  
Alexander joked, putting his laptop into his backpack.  
"Anyway, I've gotta go. I have a meeting before my first class."

"Alexander Harrington, always in a hurry."  
Eliza giggled, before motioning for him to go.  
"See you on Friday for movie night, then?"

"Of course!"  
Alex grinned, waving as he exited the coffee shop, binning the empty coffee cup on his way out.

-

Most people didn't remember their past lives, Alexander included. There was an air of acceptance that everyone was reincarnated, but most didn't recall their past lives.

"Now does anyone have a problem with the person they were paired with?"  
Alexander asked to his class. It was a rhetorical question, really-he wasn't planning to change any pairs unless there was a terrible conflict between the two. But he knew the students well enough, to know the pairs would work.

The students seemed to know this as well, as nobody raised their hand. Mr Jeffries was  leaning against the back wall, behind the students and watching Alex teach with bored eyes.

"Good. Now, for next week, I want the two of you to choose one of these topics and write a speech each, one for and one against."  
Alexander explained, switching the slideshow to the next slide, displaying a bullet point list of several different topics.

"Wouldn't it be better to have them write one speech, either for or against, so they can share their speech writing skills?"  
Thomas asked, although his tone suggested that it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"Mr Jeffries, this is my lesson and therefore I'll set the homework how I'll see fit."  
The other man replied, hiding his anger under a cold tone.  
"When it is your turn to set the students homework, you may set it how you'd like."

"But Mr Harrington. I am simply acting on the hope for my students' success. Writing a speech with another person promotes teamwork and helps an individual's own writing for the future."  
Thomas hissed back, keeping a calm expression but not bothering to disguise his own rising anger.  
"Surely you wish for the same and will listen to my fu-freaking advice."

"I do, which is why I want them to write a speech each, for and against."  
Alex responded snappily, abandoning any previous attempts at staying calm.  
"Seeing as you only teach this subject, I was sure you'd have grasped the pros on this method."

Thomas snapped, anger spilling into his expression and tone as he shouted across the classroom:  
"For God's sake, Hamilton, can you just listen to me for once!?"

The room was shocked into silence, and even Thomas looked surprised at the words that had left his lips.

Hamilton?

Hamilton.

Alexander's head spun, and suddenly he wasn't in that classroom anymore. He was in another cabinet meeting, with that goddamn prick-

Speaking of him, he stood opposite him with a look of exasparation clouding his usual smug expression. He was still wearing that dreadful magenta coat, but then again, it seemed to be his trademark. Magenta.

What kind of colour was that?

Insults were flying out of Alexander's mouth, not caring that the eyes of the entire Cabinet were on him, including Washington. Alexander himself wasn't really paying attention to the words spilling from his lips.

Thomas seemed annoyed to no end. Finally, he had enough and screamed across the table.  
"For God's sake, Hamilton, can you just listen to me for once!?"

Thomas.

Thomas Jeffries.

Jefferson?

Jefferson.

Thomas Jefferson.

The bell brought Alexander out of his daze, and he shook his head lightly.  
"Class dismissed! Remember your homework and have a good weekend!"

Thomas was silent, and Alexander watched his class file out. A few courteous students mumbled small 'thank you's' to him, and he nodded in response. When the last student left, Thomas began shuffling, pushing off the wall he was leaning on.

Alexander was facing the opposite wall, packing his notes and folder hastily. Straightening, he picked up his backpack.

"..Jefferson?"  
He whispered shakily, almost disbelievingly, over his shoulder, before turning slowly.

He had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

Most people didn't remember their past lives. 

Thomas was not one of them.

He did not remember all his lives clearly, most of them he only remembered through short scenes in his dreams every once in a while. However, he did remember his first life clearly: his life as Thomas Jefferson.

He saw the connection between Harrington and Hamilton almost immediately. Of course, Thomas had been expecting to meet him. From the things he remembered, a reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton was always present.

The universe really loved to fuck with him.

Thomas knew Alexander didn't remember-he had openly said so before when he was having a conversation with Aaron Burrell, the math teacher, on the subject. 

That's why Thomas almost prided himself in never letting it slip that he knew. 

Until now.

He almost died when he processed the sentence that had left his lips. 

He had called him Hamilton. 

And not only that, but he just had quote his past self word for word, from a cabinet meeting. Thomas really hoped Alexander wouldn't make the connection.

But when no shouting came from the shorter man, he knew he was absolutely fucked. If he wasn't shouting, then he must have remembered something. Remembered him.

After the students left, he didn't stay to talk to Harrington like always. Instead, he bolted and hurried quickly to his car, anxious to get home. 

Thank the Lord, it was Friday. He wouldn't have to talk to Harrington face to face until Monday.

-

James Maddox was not expecting a call. He got one anyway, from Thomas.

"What did you do this time?"  
He sighed into the reciever, eyes still skimming the book in his hand. James was another person who remembered his previous lives, and knew Thomas through most, but not all of them. He was well aquainted with the man's personality.

"Hamilton found out."  
The other replied, sounding breathless.  
"I fucked up and he found out."

This got James' attention.  
"What? He found out?"

"We were having an argument and then I called him Hamilton."  
Thomas explained, panic becoming more evident in his voice.  
"He didn't shout back or anything!"

"What did he say to you afterwards?"  
James asked gently, setting the book aside.

"I dunno, I left before he could say anything."  
Thomas muttered, panic fizziling away and leaving a tired tone.

"Well then, maybe he hasn't found out."  
The Southerner replied cooly, closing his eyes.  
"And even if he did, why would it matter?"

"It would matter because he'd hate me even more!"  
Thomas said, almost like it was obvious.

"At least you didn't shoot him, unlike Burr."  
James insisted, opening his eyes again to focus on the colour of the wall opposite him. Creamy white.  
"I don't know if he'd hold a grudge but I'm pretty sure I'd hate the person who killed me if I were him."

"I guess you're right. Maybe he doesn't know and he just realised I was right!"  
The voice on the other end sounder chippier, masking his underlying anxiousness.  
"It took him long enough."

James just rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe. I guess you'll find out on Monday. Goodbye, Thomas."

"Goodbye James."

-

"Alex, my man!"  
Hercules Mulloy greeted him with a grin and ushered him into his shared apartment with Gilbert Laferentz.  
"We were just getting the popcorn ready."

"Ey, Alex!"  
John Lauritsen called from the couch, sitting next to Eliza and Maria Rey. Peggy and Angelica were sitting in front of them, on the carpet. Laf was sprawled out on a beanbag, and the orange beanbag next to it was Hercules', as there was a body shaped indent on it.

"Hey guys."  
He smiled, waving before going to settle inbetween to Peggy and Laf. Herc grinned before disappearing to the kitchen and reappearing a moment later with two bowls of popcorn. He passed one to Maria then returned to his beanbag.

"So Alex, what took you so long? You're usually punctual."  
Angelica asked, glancing over Peggy's shoulder to lock eyes with Alexander.

"O-oh..."  
He began, looking down at his lap. Truth be told, he had been looking for Jeffrerson.

Jeffries. 

He wanted to know if it was just a slip of a tounge or if he remembered his past life too. It genuinely intrigued him and despite their rivalry (that had carried on into their next lives, apparently), Alex realised that he never really hated the man as much as he insisted. 

Weird.

So weird, in fact, that he decided not to tell them the truth.

"I was just doing some marking. I forgot it was Friday."  
He finished, trying to make it sound as natural as possible. Alexander would've pulled the 'emergency meeting' card, but it would have failed miserably, considering that half of the people in the room worked at the same school as he did. Gilbert was a French teacher, Hercules was a Design and Technology teacher and John taught Art.

"How did you forget that it is Friday?"  
Gil questioned, a puzzled look on his face.  
"As a teacher, you have to write the date many times, oui?"

Shit. Alexander visibly paled.

It was true, even more so with Alex. He made a fuss over making sure his students always dated their work, whether they were in his History or shared Debate class.

"I-I wasn't paying attention."  
He replied quickly, before looking up at the TV screen for a distraction.  
"Anyway, what are we watching?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What am I doing?)


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander was shaken awake the next morning by John. The two of them ended up staying in the guest rooms of Gil and Herc's apartment.

"Wake uup. Do you want waffles or pancakes? Laf's been asking for ten minutes now since he thought you were awake. You're usually up by now."   
He said as Alex dragged himself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a yawn.

John was right-Alexander had the tendency to fall asleep the latest and wake up the earliest. It would seem like a miracle to most people. But last night, memories of his past lives had resurfaced. It was as if his brain switched off, too interested in the new memories and his past lives than of Alexander's current life.

"I'm getting my sleep like you're always nagging me to fucking do."  
He joked lazily, leaning back to rest against the headboard. Closing his eyes, Alex continued talking, not really paying attention to the words falling from his mouth.  
"Seriously, Laurens, I'm fine."

Alexander's eyes flew open, widened, when he processed the words ringing in his ears. He was back on the campsite, with fresh new wounds from the Redcoats. 

John was in front of him, worried. His hair was messy and ruffled, and bloodstains that were not his own made patches on his uniform. 

"I know you don't want me to worry and shit, but can you slow down a bit?"  
Laurens asked, shifting from foot to foot. Alexander sighed, letting out a breathy chuckle and trying not to wince from the pain spiking through his arm.   
"Seriously, Laurens, I'm fine."

He blinked, and John was staring at him with a curious face, chuckling.  
"Dude, my name's Lauritsen."

Harrington smiled, but his heart dropped. Laurens didn't remember his past lives. He vaguely realised that this was the first life they had met after their first lives.  
"Sorry, I dunno where I got that from."

Alexander stood up, streching as he gathered himself and got over the initial shock.  
"Pancakes are good."

John flashed him a grin.  
"Damn right."

He left the room.

-

"Hey Laf? Do you have Jeffries phone number?"  
Alexander was leaning against the front door, about to leave before something popped into his head. Gilbert was on good terms with Thomas, right? He was curious and impatient, a bad combination. He could send the man an email, as he had that due to their shared class, but texting would be easier.

Calling would be even better.

The Frenchman looked up from his marking, setting down his red pen.  
"Quoi? Thomas' number?"  
Alexander nodded, the thought that maybe Gilbert remembered being Lafayette suddenly crossing his mind before he shook his head. He had another strange flashback during breakfast as he watched Gil and Herc have a conversation.

At least neither of them realised anything was off about him suddenly staring at them because he was too engrossed with his memories.

Gilbert nodded, finding a scrap of paper and scribbling the digits on with his red pen. He checked said numbers with the number on his phone, before smiling and getting up to hand it to Alex.  
"Oui. Why do you need it?"

Alexander took the slip of paper gratefully, opening the front door.  
"No particular reason. Don't worry about it, Laf."

Just before he disappeared down the hall, he turned to see recognition clouding Gilbert's eyes. 

He ran down the stairs and to his car quicker than usual. It took a moment to realise he had used the exact phrase in their first life. 

He wasn't sure whether Lafayette remembered, but he didn't intend to stay and find out.

He'd get a text about it later, anyway.

-

Thomas was marking the pile of essays he had been putting off the whole week. The worst part of teaching was the long hours of preperation and marking you had to do. The children on the whole were lovely, and the same could be said for the majority of his coworkers.

He was nearly finished when his phone vibrated from where it lay, next to him on the desk. Checking it quickly, he found a text from Gilbert.

[Just to warn you]

[Alexander asked for your number. I don't know why he'd want it]

Thomas felt his heart stop. Did that mean Hamilton did know?

{Thanks, Gil. I'll keep that in mind}

He went back to marking with an uneasy mind.

 

-

He inputted Jefferson's number into his phone.

Alexander hesitated, his finger hovering over the call button. Did he really want to have this conversation with Jefferson, right now?

Hell yes. His curiousity was through the roof.

Ring.

Ring.

After the third dial, the phone was picked up, the staticy backround noise hissing through the speaker.

"Who is this?"  
Came Thomas' voice, and Alexander let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jefferson?"

A long pause. Alexander was worried Thomas had hung up.

"Hamilton."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small fic I decided to write after seeing a cool Reincarnation AU prompt on Tumblr. Depending on feedback, this may become multichaptered.


End file.
